motorcitydisneyxdfandomcom-20200214-history
Blonde Thunder (Episode)
Blonde Thunder is the seventh episode of Season 1 of Motorcity. It debuted June 21st, 2012. Overview Chuck has been building his own car for a while, but is still missing a part. When Mike scavenges it from the Duke of Detroit's 'territory', the two propose a wager - Chuck vs. the Duke's best drivers with Mutt as the grand prize. To make things more complicated, Chuck reveals to Mike he doesn't know how to drive; to help his friend, Mike decides to give Chuck a 'crash course' in driving. Synopsis The Burners are playing a racing game and Chuck appears to be the most skilled of all of them--until an attempted trick results in the car flying off the track, destroying the game and causing havoc in Jacob's kitchen. The other Burners are annoyed with him but Chuck insists that if he had been driving his car the trick would have worked. Dutch questions this and Chuck shows them his car, which is a rusting wreck. He tells them he needs them he needs a titanium supercharged Turbo Crankshaft X-39 and that he can't find anywhere. This prompts Mike to go out and find the missing piece, running into quite a bit of trouble along the way. At Jacob's Supermarket, the Burners confront Jacob's latest culinary venture, Retch-root Caps. He explains he hasn't been getting a lot of customers and needs to move his stock or it will spoil. Texas drives up in a beaten old truck and suggests Jacob use it for selling food around the city. The other Burners agree that this is an excellent idea until Texas declares they should also add lasers to the truck. Dutch jokingly adds that at least this crappy truck is in better shape than Chuck's car. Chuck protests until Mike returns, dirty but triumphant, and gives him his missing piece. Instead of being grateful, Chuck appears unnerved by this. On their way back to the garage, Mike asks Chuck what's wrong but they are interrupted by one of Duke's limos sideswiping them. The Duke's cars run them off the road and the man himself appears after some introductory fanfare. He accuses Mike of stealing one of his parts and Mike argues he found the part in a scrapyard several miles from his mansion. According to the Duke, all the yards in Motorcity are his and Chuck immediately gives him the part back. Mike argues that he went through too much trouble to get it and the other Burners tell Chuck to stand up to the Duke. Chuck mentions offhand that the Duke should be glad Chuck's car isn't on the road but the Duke overhears. Chuck tries to deny it but Mike says Chuck could beat the Duke in a race. Duke doesn't want to race but agrees to put his best drivers against Chuck. Mike bets Chuck's car and tells the Duke that if they win they get unlimited access to any yard in Motorcity, but the Duke insists on adding Mutt to the pot as well. Duke also makes it a best of three and insists that Chuck has to be behind the wheel. At the garage, they install the new part into Chuck's car, which makes it run beautifully. When the others go to help Jacob fix up the new truck, Chuck takes Mike aside and confesses to him that he can't drive. Mike is shocked and Chuck is deeply ashamed and begs him not to tell the others. Mike promises he'll keep it a secret and tells Chuck he'll give a crash-course on driving. Chuck is terrified whenever he's behind the wheel and drives very poorly, eventually managing to get the car stuck between two walls. Julie arrives and shows them the Duke's promotion for the race. At the track, Mike and Chuck find that the Duke has enlisted all of his drivers to race Chuck. Mike argues that wasn't part of their bet, but, as the Duke points out, it wasn't not ''in their bet either. One day before the race, Dutch and R.O.T.H. proudly present Chuck's newly refinished car, which has now been dubbed Blonde Thunder and painted royal blue with yellow lightening bolts. Chuck is still freaked out about the upcoming race and Mike figures out that they can exploit the Duke's one rule. The day of the race, the Duke introduces the gang to his best driver and Jacob arrives with the new truck, having enlisted the other Burners to sell his Retch-root Caps during the spectacle. Texas is the only one not grossed out by the food. It is revealed that the members of other gangs are racing too and Chuck is worried that they didn't test their Plan B enough. When the race starts Mike uses one of the game controls to remotely drive Chuck's car, thus ensuing he can still be behind the wheel and no one will know about his atrocious driving abilities. Chuck manages to win the first race. Jacob is disappointed that Dutch and Julie haven't sold one Retch-root Cap and is even further so when Texas returns with an empty tray of I.O.U.'s from himself. Julie compliments Mike on being a good friend, wagering Mutt just to help Chuck win self-confidence. During the second race she finds him standing in the back and asks him why he isn't watching with the rest of them. Mike hides the controller and fibs that since he stood here yesterday and Chuck won, it's good luck. Some of the Duke's men notice and sneakily knock the controller out of his hands and into the crowd. When he tries to retrieve it, it gets stepped on and broken. Chuck panics but miraculously manages to get into second place. The Duke is furious that they are one to one and his flunkies informs him that Mike has been remotely controlling the car the whole time. Before the third race the Duke confronts Mike and Chuck, informing them his best driver is out of the race and he will be taking his spot. He menaces Chuck, but Texas stands up for him, saying Chuck can beat the Duke no matter who's driving. The Duke gets Texas to agree to bet Stronghorn against his car, though Mike and Chuck indicate "no." Mike is able to reconstruct the controller and promises Chuck he won't lose, but Julie confronts him over letting Texas bet his car. She also asks him if he's thought about how the Duke will react to losing. For the final race, Mike has the controllers hidden under his jacket. When it begins, they jam (thanks to some sabotage by No. 2) and Chuck is left behind by the other racers. Mike hijacks Jacob's new truck and tells Chuck to keep his foot on the gas. He uses the truck to push Chuck ahead of the other drivers and the Duke tells his other drivers to stop him. Mike jumps out of the truck and sabotages the Duke's other drivers, leaving Chuck in the clear. The Duke uses his tail rockets to fly ahead of Chuck and over the obstacles. As a last resort, Chuck uses the Sidewinder, a move he was previously unable to master, to bypass them and comes in just ahead of the Duke and totaling Blonde Thunder. Mike congratulates him on his victory and Chuck is elated but promptly bursts into tears, insisting he doesn't want to do that again. The Duke keeps his word and hands over the keys to his limo, but Mike gives them back since he already has Mutt. The Duke seems pleased by this change of heart and leaves. Back at HQ, Chuck thanks Mike profusely for helping him and Mike promises to keep his secret on two terms: that Chuck keeps taking driving lessons from him and never, ever drives Mutt. Trivia *This episode received 0.3 million viewers on its premiere night. *Blonde Thunder was nominated for an Annie Award. Annie Award Nominees 2012 Credits *'Story by:' **Craig Lewis *'Written by:' **Greg Ernstrom *'Directed by:' **Chris Prynoski *'Starring:' **Reid Scott - 'Mike Chilton' **Kate Micucci - 'Julie Kane' **Nate Torrence -' Chuck' **Kel Mitchell - 'Dutch' **Jess Harnell - 'Texas' **Mark Hamill - 'Abraham Kane' *'Additional Voices:' **Dee Snider - 'The Duke of Detroit' **Tara Strong - 'No. 2''' Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes